


The Doctor is in

by annablack1102



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, F/M, No Smut, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablack1102/pseuds/annablack1102
Summary: Miranda needs a gynecologist to refill her birth control and finds Dr. Negan Morgan. Lots of awkwardness ensues when she realizes her new doctor is sex on legs.





	The Doctor is in

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @prettyepiic 1k writing challenge on tumblr. You can find me there @annablack1102. ENJOY!

Miranda had only been in Virginia for about three months when she realized she was just about out of refills for her birth control. She remembered she was overdue for her pap and was going to need to find a new gynecologist in her new town. She called her insurance company to get something set up and found herself with an appointment with a Dr. Negan Morgan. She was dreading the visit with Dr. Morgan, hoping it wouldn’t be awkward. She normally didn’t go for male gynecologists but he was who her insurance suggested so she decided to give him a try. If it was too awkward she could always just never go back there again and burn the memory from her mind with copious amounts of alcohol. 

She was taken back to the exam room pretty quickly on the day of, which was surprising considering the amount of patients in the waiting room. She was instructed to remove everything from the waist down and sit on the exam table with that flimsy paper sheet to cover herself. She always hated this, she felt so exposed even with the cover. She fiddled around on her phone, texting her mother who told her to stop being so nervous about a simple exam that would be over in a few minutes. She nearly dropped her phone in surprise when a sharp knock sounded at the door before it opened. 

Miranda put her phone on top of the pile of clothes in the chair beside her before looking up at the doctor that was introducing himself. She blushed as soon as she saw him. Fuck, he’s hot. She thought as he gave her a charming smile, complete with ridiculously adorable dimples. He was tall, that she could tell even from where she was sitting, and he was older than her by quite a bit but that in no way took away from the immediate attraction she felt towards him. 

“Hi, I’m Dr. Morgan but you can call me Negan. I hate all that formal crap.” He said and sat in the wheeled stool beside the exam table, looking up at her. “Miranda Howard, right? First time here?”

“Uh..yeah, i uh.. I just moved here.” Miranda said, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. She was silently cursing herself for not wearing makeup that day before she remembered she wasn’t supposed to care what he thought of her. He was her doctor, not some guy she was trying to take home for the night. He grinned at her.

“Yeah? How ya likin’ it here so far?” Negan asked, a slight southern accent to his tone. Not nearly as thick as what she was used to but enough of a drawl to create those pesky butterflies in her belly. 

“It’s okay. A little colder than I’m used to but not bad.” She answered, fidgeting with her fingers in her lap. He hummed and looked down at her file, reading over the information she gave them.

“A southern gal, huh?” He asked, glancing up at her. “Whereabouts?” 

“Georgia.” Miranda said nervously, trying not to stare. Seriously how could a man have such pretty eyes? It was just unfair. 

“You don’t have much of an accent.”

“It comes out, don’t worry. Usually when I’m drunk.” She said without thinking and he grinned again. “Not that I drink a lot or anything. Just you know…” She trailed off, blushing again.

“Calm down. I’m not gonna scold ya for lettin’ loose every once in a while. Hell, I drink more than I should.” He said and looked up from her file. “So, you want to get on birth control?”

“I just need to refill the one I’m on. Definitely not looking to have kids any time soon. Or… well, ever really. If you wanted to just cut all that shit out, I won’t complain.” Negan laughed at that and set her file on the counter.

“Not sure I can help you with that part, but birth control I can do.” She pouted dramatically and he grinned. “Now we just have to get through the not so fun part.” 

Miranda made a face as he pulled the stir-ups out and gestured for her to put her feet in them. She pulled her feet up and scooted down while he put gloves on, the snap of the latex making her jump. She chewed on her lip as he settled between her legs, setting up the light so he could see. 

“Just relax, and scoot your ass down a bit more.” Negan said, waiting for her to follow directions. “And...relax.” He reminded her as he tried to inch her knees apart. She hesitated before letting them fall open slowly. It was always awkward to have a complete stranger up in her business but having someone she was instantly attracted to looking between her legs was just embarrassing. She hoped she wasn’t wet, but she could feel it as the cold air hit. Negan cleared his throat. “Miranda, this really isn’t gonna work if you don’t relax.” 

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I’m trying.” Miranda said, blushing and he looked up at her. 

“Look, I get it. Seriously, this shit happens all the time. I can get someone else if you--”

“No, I’m fine. I’ll be fine.” She tried to assure him but he looked at her skeptically.

“You sure? I mean, I can bring one of the nurses in if you don’t want to do this alone. It wouldn’t be the first time.” He offered.

“Yeah, because adding another person to witness my mortification is going to make it better.” She said sarcastically and he grinned.

“Alright, alright. Let’s just do this. Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” Negan winked at her and she swore she gushed at that, her face heating up again. His fingers touched her then, checking her outer lips, and she gasped as she squirmed on the table. She should not be aroused by him touching her but well..here she was. He went about the procedure, using the speculum to stretch her and swab her cervix. That part was uncomfortable to endure but despite that she couldn’t get the throbbing in her groin to go down. He cleared his throat as he put the tool aside and she glanced down at him, wondering if he was uncomfortable. He had to have noticed the juices gathered between her legs. She was probably dripping on the table by this point. He stood up and tried not to look at her as he pushed two fingers into her, his other hand pressing on her abdomen. His fingers probed inside of her and she couldn’t hold back a moan, causing him to freeze for a moment.

“I’m so sorry…” Miranda breathed, thoroughly embarrassed. 

“It happens.” Negan said but his voice was tight. She couldn’t help but wonder if it was affecting him too. He pressed a little deeper and she whimpered, pushing against his hand. “Fuck, sit still.” 

“Sorry, sorry.” Miranda said again, her hands coming up to cover her face. 

“It’s fine. I’m almost done.” Negan said, his voice strained. He probed a little more and she had to bite her lip to hold back a moan. He pulled his fingers out with a sigh and stepped back. “All done.” He announced, going to toss the gloves. She noticed his pants were a little tighter than before as she looked up at him but quickly looked away before she could get caught. 

“I’m so sorry about that. That’s...that’s never happened before.” Miranda said as she sat up, scooting her butt back up the exam table. He chuckled and shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at her.

“It’s fine, like I said it happens. At least you didn’t orgasm on the table.” Negan said, a smirk playing on his lips.

“You’ve had women orgasm while examining them?” She asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

“A few times yeah.” He shrugged and she scoffed.

“Well now I feel like I’ve been jipped.” She teased, smoothing out the paper sheet on her lap. Negan laughed at that, his shoulders shaking slightly as he tried to hold it in. 

“Well, why don’t you give me your number and I can fix that another time in a more appropriate setting?” He smirked at her, picking up her file. 

Miranda chuckled and picked up her phone off the chair. “You already have mine in that file so why don’t you give me yours?” She said and watched as he took her phone with a smirk on his lips, typing his number into a new contact real quick. He gave the phone back and winked at her as he headed out of the room to let her get dressed.

She was in the car, pulling out her phone to text back her mother when she realized she had a text from him.

Dr. Morgan : Dinner tonight. I promise to leave the gloves off this time. 

Miranda: You have my address too, Dr. Pick me up at 8.

She grinned as she drove home, trying to figure out how the hell she managed to get a date out of a doctor’s visit. She sighed when she realized she was gonna need to find a different gynecologist now. She’d definitely be sticking with a female this time…


End file.
